


Something Fishy Is Going On Here

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Get Smart, Get Smart TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom





	

Please note that Siegfried is written in a way that reflects his German accent. 

"That is the third time this week I've fallen for the old agent in a suitcase trick." Max grumbled flatly to his partner Ninety-nine. 

His eyes lifted to lock upon Siegfried, the grey haired, slender, and German KAOS agent.

"I take it, that KAOS is responsible for this?" The suave Control Agent 86 (Max) prompted, crossing his arms over his chest in slight disgust.

Siegfried rocked back and forth on his heels before methodically clicking them together.

In a thick German accent he retorted, "Don't be ridiculous, Max. Zis is KAOS. Wie don't stuff agents in suitcases..." He inserted a pause between his words to give him a moment to study the two Control Agents, before continuing in a more enthusiastic tone. "That is... unless zhey are going on vacation!" 

"Oh, that explains it," Max breathed understandingly.

Then with a soft smile Max admitted, "I have one problem with that method of travel."

"Oh? Vat is it?" Siegfried challenged, with a bemused expression. He couldn't imagine there was a flaw in KAOS's methods, but if there was one, he certainly wanted to know what it was.

"It looks awfully cramped in there. Oh, would you look at that Ninety-nine, they let him read magazines on the trip! How about that?! Control doesn't supply magazines for us when we travel! We need to talk to Chief about that." Agent 86 remarked with a disappointed and deflated tone. It was clear that he was jealous of KAOS agents, but only for a moment.

Shtarker began to laugh in the corner of the room before intimating, "if you think zhat is nice. You should know zhat the vacation is all expense paid, courtesy of KAOS."

Max and Ninety-nine exchanged awestruck glances with each other.

"Now that really isn't fair!" Max childishly pouted.

In return Shtarker childishly taunted the Control agents with a boisterous and proud," Nahnah, nananaha." Which, was silenced by a swift kick to his shin by his superior, Siegfried. 

"Shtarker, zis is KAOS. Wie don't nah, nanaha here," Siegfried chastised, his henchman. 

During this display, Agent Ninety-nine had been studying the pudgy agent slipping out of the corner of a nice sized suitcase. 

"MAX! I don't think that agent isn't going on vacation! I think he is dead!" Ninety-nine pointed out in shock.

"What are you talking about Ninety-nine? He looks perfectly healthy ," Max started in protest, when he too discovered that the pudgy agent appeared a little ashen in color.

The suave dark haired agent loudly exclaimed, "Say, that agent appears to be dead!" 

Siegfried quickly replied, " don't be silly. He is not dead. He is in a deep sleep."

"Yeah, he is just sleeping," Shtarker parroted enthusiastically, before slapping the pudgy agent's arm playfully.

Ninety-nine wasn't buying it, but Max appeared to be considering the possibility.

"Well then, if he is sleeping, than you won't mind if Ninety-nine and I go back to work. We have busy schedules you know." Max commented, turning towards the door. 

"Not zo fast Schmart," Siegfried chirped, pulling out a small handgun and pointing it at the two Control Agents.

"Oh Max," Ninety-nine breathed fearfully in her partner's ear. 

Max sighed and shrugged his arms casually, "I suppose the Chief won't mind if we stay a while."

"You have no choice, Schmart," the leading KAOS agent boasted extravagantly.


End file.
